


pampered

by jaehafxcker



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehafxcker/pseuds/jaehafxcker
Summary: Jae-ha’s smile is lazy, lop-sided, and he finds himself chuckling softly, breath hot against Kija’s ear. “But we’re not talking about me, are we, love?” [Jae-ha/Kija]





	pampered

**Author's Note:**

> thanks mikayla for the help with the ending!

“Mm...fu—ck.”

That word is so nasty, so impure, so _ unlike _ his beautiful, innocent Kija, and Jae-ha finds himself gritting his teeth as his hips stutter involuntarily in response; Kija’s sweet, blissful moan, profane as it may have been, is a glorious tune that lingers in Jae-ha’s ears even after he stills his movements, his hips pressed flush against his partner’s ass. Below him, Kija is trembling and whining, absolutely overwhelmed — his human hand is fisting at the sheets, while the other is planted flat against the floor, fingers twitching as he desperately fights the urge to dig his claws into the wood.

Lips twitching into a mischievous grin, Jae-ha leans down, bare chest firm against Kija’s scarred back; his hips arch just slightly, coaxing a pleased groan from the man beneath him, as he brings his mouth close to his partner’s ear and hums, “Oh _ my_, Kija, dear. Is Hakuryuu supposed to be using such foul language?”

“You’ve said worse,” Kija says quickly, sending a weak glare over his shoulder; he’s too breathless to speak firmly, and his eyes are clouded with desire. While Kija may normally come across as stubborn — fierce, even — when arguing with Jae-ha, right now, he only looks flustered and _ adorable_.

Jae-ha’s smile is lazy, lop-sided, and he finds himself chuckling softly, breath hot against Kija’s ear. “But we’re not talking about me, are we, love?”

“You’re welcome to drop the pet names at any time,” Kija retorts, his voice muffled against the sheets — he’s folded his arms and buried his face.

There’s no response to those words; instead, Jae-ha straightens up and takes a moment to gaze down at the white dragon — his slender form, pale skin flushed to a beautiful shade of rose and slick with sweat, silvery-white locks a mess. Kija looks so incredibly content, so relaxed; the warmth swelling in Jae-ha’s chest must be pride — he finds great satisfaction in knowing that he’s the only one to have driven Kija to such pleasure, the only one to have seen him in such a tousled state.

Jae-ha’s chest fits perfectly against Kija’s back once more, and his mouth traces the curve of his partner’s shoulders, leaving a trail of wet kisses over soft, heated skin; bracing his weight on his left hand, the other gently pushes Kija’s hair aside to expose the back of his neck. Deep green falls like a curtain over his shoulder when Jae-ha tilts his head in consideration, and he tucks his face against the side of Kija’s neck, kissing the spot just below his ear, and he bites — and in the same moment, he grinds down hard against Kija’s hips.

With a soft cry, Kija arches against him, and a loud, delighted sigh follows. Jae-ha’s lips curve into a confident smirk against Kija’s skin, red and damp with the gentle marks of his teeth and the more-prominent scratches of his fangs. His breath is heavy as he draws his hips back and slides in again — agonizingly slow, but oh so sweet — and Kija whines.

If only Jae-ha could catch a glimpse of the adorable expression his partner is likely making — brows furrowed, lips trembling, cheeks flushed, hair sticking to his face in complete disarray. The thought alone draws a low groan from his throat, breath fanning over Kija’s skin.

“You are,” Jae-ha pants softly into Kija’s ear, “incredibly beautiful.”

He doesn’t expect an answer, and he most certainly doesn’t get one — Kija splutters, as though torn between accepting the compliment or rejecting it indignantly, but in the end, he only whimpers out a barely-audible, broken form of Jae-ha’s name. That sweet, overwhelmed voice sends heat slithering through his blood, white-hot pleasure twisting and tightening in his abdomen. Jae-ha presses his mouth to Kija’s shoulder and lavishes it with warm kisses and sharp nibbles.

Kija croons, and he stretches his arms out across the sheets, mindful of his claws so as to not shred the fabric with his grip. Jae-ha can’t see Kija’s face, but he imagines it’s nothing short of sheer bliss — he’s mewling with every thrust, sighing with every rock of his hips, and when Jae-ha pauses for a moment too long, he squirms back against him in a way that almost has the older man choking on air. 

Jae-ha wonders briefly just how long he can keep this up.

The marks he’s left over the expanse of Kija’s neck and shoulders aren’t too prominent on flushed skin, but he thinks the subtle bruising might be more bold later, tomorrow — when time has passed. Jae-ha straightens up, content with the bites he’s littered along his partner’s skin, and he drags both hands down that scarred back, the touch firm enough to prevent impatient complaints and leaving a trail of fire in their path. He slides his palms up Kija’s sides after smoothing over his ass, and he finally rests at those slender hips. He curls his fingers tight, with force not quite enough to bruise, and Kija arches against him at the request that hasn’t made it into the open just yet.

“Lift your hips for me, would you, Kija, dear?” Jae-ha says, and his voice is strained and thick.

For a moment, there’s silence, save for the shuffling as Kija shifts himself onto his knees; he elevates his hips just enough to give Jae-ha the leverage he wants, the space he _ needs_. Jae-ha leans into him again, arms circling around Kija’s waist and pulling him back with a little more force than Kija expected — the gasp that slips past his lips is sharp, startled, and one of Jae-ha’s hands trails back up his chest while the other moves even lower.

“That’s perfect,” he purrs into Kija’s ear, and his hand wraps around Kija’s cock.

Kija cries out again, a little louder than before, and he quickly covers his mouth with one hand in a desperate (but futile) attempt to muffle himself. Still, those wanton groans ring beautifully in Jae-ha’s ears, and he huffs out a breath as his own cock twitches impatiently.

“You don’t have to silence yourself, dear,” Jae-ha whispers heavily. “They won’t hear you.”

In actuality, he has no idea where the rest of their merry little bunch is at, but Jae-ha’s never been one to be embarrassed at the prospect of being watched or overheard; Kija, on the other hand — the poor, pampered white dragon probably wouldn’t show his face around them for days. But it’s safe to say that if they’re alone now, the others aren’t back yet; they’d have barged into the room without a second thought.

Jae-ha’s hand twists around him, and Kija gasps and shudders; his hips jerk forward as he tries to rock into the skilled touch of deft fingers and soft palms. The pace he’s set for them is agonizing, but it feels incredible, intense — Jae-ha’s grip is firm on his dick, slender fingers stroking with purpose, and it’s the perfect counter to the torturously slow rhythm. Each time he presses in, his thumb catches the head, and he takes the extra moment to roll his hips upward, and it’s enough to make Kija see stars.

Kija is sprawled out on the bedding, sheets bunched up close to his face now; his eyes are closed tightly, brows furrowing. He’s gasping, whining, pleading; Jae-ha’s name is rolling sweetly of his tongue like a chant, a prayer, and _ fuck _ — he really won’t be able to last if Kija keeps this up.

“Are you not going to swear for me again?” Jae-ha teases, and he doesn’t even notice that his thrusts aren’t at the same steady, passionate pace he’s been so carefully maintaining — instead, he’s moving faster, a little more deliberate, but still quite gentle with his beloved partner all the same. 

“A-Absolutely not,” Kija tells him, breathless. “I didn’t mean to do so in the first place.”

The chuckle that echoes in his ears is so husky that Kija’s stomach somehow feels both light with butterflies and heavy with desire. The sharp twist of Jae-ha’s hand almost feels like a punishing response to his statement. Still, he groans out his appreciation, pleasure seating itself heavily in his gut as Jae-ha continues to overload his senses, far beyond anything he's experienced before.

“Kija,” Jae-ha whispers as he hunches over his lover. “You don’t have to hold back for me.”

Those words are what pushes Kija to finally hit the climax Jae-ha has been so carefully building up, and his thighs are trembling, and he finds himself mumbling out that name again and again, forcing himself to stay somewhat quiet regardless of what the green dragon has said — he spills onto the sheets, and Jae-ha, despite burying himself and allowing his own high to wash over him, continues to absently stroke Kija through the duration of his orgasm. 

Jae-ha rolls off Kija and onto his back, gazing up at the ceiling of their quaint little room in the inn. His chest heaves as he struggles to catch his breath, and Kija is panting next to him, slowly growing quieter. He’s still resting on his stomach, face turned away from his partner.

It takes a few minutes for Jae-ha’s heartbeat to level out into a steady rhythm, and he sucks in a deep breath and lets it out in a loud, content sigh — he wonders when Yona, Yun, and Hak might be back from their expedition into the neighboring village, when Zeno and Shin-ah might return from the hot spring. It crosses his mind that he might not have much more of _ this _ moment left with Kija, and he truly wants to savor it while he can.

Jae-ha props himself up onto his elbow, chin resting in his hand, and he regards Kija with the fondest of expressions as his fingertips absently trace along the length of the younger man’s spine. He finds himself smiling at the little shiver that follows his ghostly touches — Kija is quiet, relaxed, and he’s still lying on his stomach, though he’s pulled one of the pillows into his reach and is holding it close to his face. Jae-ha half expects Kija to make a comment, and he waits for it, warm fingers smoothing over pale, scarred skin, but Kija only hums contentedly. 

When Jae-ha finally opens his mouth to speak, he’s surprised to find it’s not his own voice to break the comfortable silence.

“You pamper me too much.”

“Pardon?” Jae-ha asks, dumbfounded; his hand stills, palm flat against the small of Kija’s back. Deep green hair hangs like a curtain over his shoulder, bangs sliding into his eyes as he tilts his head quizzically.

“You touch me as though I might break,” Kija tries again, and although his voice is firm, Jae-ha wonders if those sapphire eyes might betray some other concern — if only Kija would roll over and _ look _ at him.

Blinking rapidly, as though he’s trying to process the statement, Jae-ha falls quiet for a long moment before he asks, “Does that bother you?”

Kija shifts, and Jae-ha retracts his hand, tucking a messy clump of green behind his ear as he patiently waits for his partner to roll over and face him. Sitting up on his elbows, Kija tilts his head to Jae-ha. “Does it bother _ you _?”

“Does it bother me to pamper you?” Jae-ha asks for clarification, and when the white dragon gives only a curt nod in response, incredulous confusion melts into an expression so affectionate that it must be what’s causing Kija’s face to flush to a beautiful shade of red. “Not at all. In fact, I quite enjoy the opportunity to spoil you—” he says, pausing as he cups Kija’s face, thumb rubbing over his cheek, “—but if it’s more that you want, Kija, dear, I’d be _ more _ than happy to oblige.”

Kija looks thoroughly embarrassed, but he holds Jae-ha’s gaze with flustered determination. “I simply wish to understand why you feel the need to always treat me so gently, when I can clearly handle more.”

“_ Clearly? _” Jae-ha repeats, stifling a laugh.

“Y-Yes! Clearly!” Kija swats his hand away, and though he narrows his eyes fiercely, he’s pouting. “I don’t understand what you find so funny about that.”

After clearing his throat, perhaps a little too dramatically, Jae-ha catches Kija’s face again, his thumb brushing over those very soft, _ incredibly _ kissable lips. Deep violet meets glittering sapphire — Jae-ha’s gaze is heavy and full of a newfound desire, and Kija’s eyes are wide, curious, insistent.

“It’s because you look like you were made to be pampered, darling, and I do find it quite satisfying to do so. However—“

His mouth is on Kija’s in the next moment, indulging in all of those kisses he couldn’t steal while he had his delicate partner pressed face-down into the sheets. He initiates with all the force that Kija appears to crave, and it takes the white dragon by surprise — the soft noise he makes into Jae-ha’s mouth gives that away, and Kija is pressing eagerly against him, his head tilting into his partner’s palm.

Jae-ha moves in closer, nudging Kija onto his back as he climbs over him, caging him below with a hand on either side of his head; these kisses are fervent, desperate — Jae-ha devours his stunning partner’s mouth with a skilled tongue and sharp teeth, and Kija allows him to do so, arms circling lazily around Jae-ha’s neck. When the older man finally breaks away from their kiss, he takes a moment to check those beautiful blue eyes for reluctance — a change of mind, perhaps.

“If you think you can handle more—” Jae-ha breathes against Kija’s lips as he hovers over him, dangerously close to stealing another kiss; surely they still have enough time? “—you only needed to ask, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...so i've never actually written sex before. i'm not 100% sure if i kept them in-character, either. but i hope it's good enough for you guys, regardless, since there's never new jaeki content & i wanna help change that ;;


End file.
